


Nothing She Can't Handle

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Free Use, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: When a prison riot breaks out, Piltover's sheriff is called in to negotiate an end to the chaos, and Caitlyn will do anything (and anyone) to restore law and order to her city.
Relationships: Caitlyn (League of Legends)/Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 49





	Nothing She Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

This was supposed to be Caitlyn’s day off from work, but it seemed as though there existed no rest for the weary. The Piltover Penitentiary was home of the city’s most ruthless criminals – most of which Caitlyn herself had a hand in putting away behind bars – and right now it was in the middle of a full-blown riot. The prisoners had assumed control of the entire facility and were now holding most of the guards hostage, including the warden himself. While they had yet to make any demands, the so-called speaker for the inmates had put the word out that they were only willing to negotiate if the sheriff of Piltover herself sat at the table. Keeping the peace was a full-time job and something Caitlyn was 100% dedicated to upholding, and so instead of using her vacation she answered the call.

She entered the prison with her head held high despite all the jeers and taunts thrown her way from all the inmates that stood guard at the front gate. They made no effort to hide the utter disdain they held for the officer that had put them in that hellhole, and even less effort to hide their obvious lust for her body. Caitlyn was certainly a looker, a fact not at all hidden by her provocative uniform with its frilly shirt and low-cut top, and she drew the stares of many men as she marched toward the agreed-upon rendezvous.

Caitlyn sat down opposite the ringleader of this whole insurrection, a heavyset man with a long, scraggly beard. He didn’t give his name and it didn’t matter; she wasn’t interested in learning about these criminals, only in resolving this crisis and restoring order. He smiled at her like a cat eyeing a canary and waited for her to speak first. “Well, I’m here. I hope you’ll take this as a sign of good faith that the city is willing to end this uprising on peaceful terms.”

“Of course. To walk in here all by yourself… It’s quite the gesture.” He laughed and threw a glance over his shoulder at the inmates standing just outside the door, eagerly watching the meeting. “I’ve spoken to the boys, and we’ve all agreed to return to our cells and let the guards take back the prison.”

“Good,” said Caitlyn sternly. “I’m glad you all have decided to see reason.”

“On one condition,” he said with a devious grin.

Caitlyn sighed. Of course there had to be a catch, though to be fair she had gone there as a negotiator expecting to conduct actual negotiations. The fact that they had already made up their mind, and given the sheriff exactly what she wanted to boot, was a welcome surprise. And so whatever it was these thugs wanted, Caitlyn was ready to agree to it. “Fine. What is it?”

When he laid out his terms, Caitlyn initially balked at them. While the very idea sickened her to the core, ultimately she understood that it was her duty as sheriff to restore order to the city, no matter the cost. And so when the sun rose the very next day, Caitlyn promptly reported back to the penitentiary to serve as the inmates’ free use “prison bitch,” as the man had so bluntly put it. After the leader proudly announced her arrival to a gathered crowd of convicts, he immediately bent the sheriff over, flipped up her skirt, and took her pussy right then in front of them all.

“Auugh! You b-bastard!” grunted Caitlyn, though she made no effort to stop him or even wiggle away. He held both her wrists in his hands, pulling back on them and making her upper body arch deliciously until both bouncing breasts popped out of her top. “You g-gotta be so rough?”

“You ain’t even seen rough yet, sweetie,” grunted the bearded man as he pounded away at that tight snatch he had dreamt of defiling for so long. In fact, there wasn’t a single man in the entire prison that hadn’t wished they could have their way with the gorgeous sheriff, and now they were all about to get their wish. “You’re gonna be here for a long time, remember? So better get used to a little vulgarity.”

Caitlyn sneered at him, but she wasn’t able to hold her composure for long. Especially not when he slammed his cockhead against her womb and began to pump a searing hot load deep inside. All the prisoners got a front-row view of the sheriff’s eyes rolling back in her head as she came all over the dick of the very same man she had put behind bars. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last time she’d be forced to cum on a stranger’s nasty cock – they made sure of that!

They moved Caitlyn into a more open chamber so that the crowd could gather around her in a circle. There, the next lucky studs pushed Caitlyn down onto her hands and knees for a glorious spitroasting, though not before ripping away the rest of her unnecessary clothing. Having fully recovered from her unwanted orgasm, Caitlyn glared up at the uncouth man jamming his dick down her throat, holding her head steady with a fistful of her long, shimmering hair. “How’s that dick taste?” he gloated, laughing wildly as he beat his crotch against her nose again and again. “You should count yourself lucky! The rest of my bros don’t wash up as good as I do! Take this time to appreciate some good dick, slut!”

Even if Caitlyn had half a mind to show any sort of gratitude toward him, she was thoroughly distracted by the second cock pounding away at her loosened cunt. Already her sloppy folds were dripping wet from the remnants of the previous man’s sticky load, and it seemed as though the dick currently buried inside wasn’t much interested in staying put. “Man, I hate sloppy seconds. Hope you’re ready for some anal… Because I sure am!”

A muffled squeal around a mouthful of cock was the only protest Caitlyn could make as she felt the cruel inmate pull out and rub his wet tip against her puckered star. She had no way of stopping him from violating her precious ass, even if she weren’t already suffering a violent skullfucking. Any resistance on her part would surely cause another riot, and since she was already in their clutches Caitlyn could only imagine what sick demands they would make next time. Her only recourse was to allow these foul men the continued use of her body and hope her mind was still intact afterward.

Another pair of cumshots later and three men rotated in to have their fun. _“How much further can this escalate?”_ wondered Caitlyn as the first man pulled her into his lap to seat her upon his cock. The second brute squatted down behind to penetrate her asshole, and the third stood in front to fuck her mouth. They worked her body over hard, laying all their pent up anger and grudges against their sheriff fucktoy. Not only that but they quickly fucked the stuck-up attitude out of her by making Caitlyn shamefully climax once more, her sensual body shuddering in raw bliss under the force of their relentless thrusts. When two more cocks came inside her holes, flooding them to bursting with more cum than Caitlyn could have ever imagined, the third man pulled out of her mouth just to watch her fucked-silly expression as she came with them. “The sheriff wears our jizz so well!” he cackled while hosing down her beautiful face with gooey, crisscrossing strands of spunk. Then he tapped his cockhead against her outstretched tongue, sprinkling more droplets into her mouth, before walking off.

The rest of the night proceeded exactly as expected. The prison’s entire population eventually filtered through the room and used Caitlyn’s body to sate their burning lusts. Most of the men had been locked away for several years, and they had a lot of cum saved up for their first woman upon which to vent their carnal desires. When the curfew hour finally arrived, the inmates obediently returned to their cells – as per the deal they had made – and turned in for the night, save for two prisoners who escorted Caitlyn to the room she would be sleeping in for the remainder of her stay. But not without having their own turn with her, of course.

“You’re – Ooah! – disgusting,” panted Caitlyn as one of the convicts mating pressed her into the cot, her legs bouncing frantically in the air to the rhythm of his deep thrusts. But he didn’t even bother to reply, instead just opting to keep the grin on his face as he worked away at her snatch until that bitchy frown on her face broke into gasping ecstasy, just as predicted.

The next day began the same way the previous one had ended, with sheriff Caitlyn servicing the long line of men waiting outside her door. This time, they had her down on her knees, hands cuffed behind her back, as each inmate stepped up and used her mouth as a living onahole for their pleasure. “Nothing better than sheriff-bitch oral in the morning,” said one man with a grin before pulling out and blasting his load all over her scowling face.

Caitlyn no longer wore her signature hat. In its place, she wore the cum of many, many men in her hair. The sticky spunk matted down her glossy locks, destroying the immaculate, put-together look that made her such a stunner. Her makeup as well had long since been ruined and now ran down her face in messy black streaks. But none of that deterred the countless men who only wanted to get their rocks off with the helpless cocksleeve, and they humped away at her mouth without mercy.

It only took a few more nasty facials for a few convicts to get the bright idea of dragging Caitlyn into their communal shower. There, using the sheriff’s own handcuffs, they secured her to the steam pipes running along the wall, bent over and completely exposed. Now the inmates could not only practice sensible hygiene but they could also bust a nut inside their soaking wet cocksleeve too! At the very least, their dicks were fresh and slipped inside more easily, and the constant running water washed away all the cum that they sprayed all over Caitlyn’s back and hair.

“D-don’t get too complacent,” groaned Caitlyn as she took a harsh pounding in her pussy from some anonymous stranger. “As soon as this is over, I’ll see you all punished for this!”

“Punished for what?” asked the man currently beating his cockhead against her cervix. Every single thrust pulled a fucked-silly gasp from the sheriff’s lips, made even worse by his tight grip on her wet hair. “We’re already serving time for our crimes! Remember, you agreed to this.”

“O-only for the sake of – Gyaah!” Caitlyn went cross-eyed and her tongue flopped out lewdly as a hard thrust set off a blinding climax for her. Her legs wobbled and very nearly collapsed from the stark pleasure coursing through her body. “F-for the sake of law and order!” she finished.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that while you’re cumming on our dicks, bitch.” Since her pussy was already squeezing so tightly around his cock, just begging for his load, he saw no reason to hold back further. With a harsh groan, he seeded her cunt like so many of his co-conspirators already had. And when he pulled out to let that gooey creampie gush from her sore folds, another inmate stepped in to plug her back up with his cock.

Caitlyn endured the relentless chain-fucking as best she could, moaning and squirming on every new cock that arrived. _“All I have to do is hold out for a week.”_ But as the prisoners fucked her into another shrieking orgasm, Caitlyn knew that the likelihood of lasting that long with her sanity intact was slim. Never before had she ever felt so much pleasure in such a short amount of time, and her body welcomed it. Every time a new man approached, her pussy would start to drool in anticipation. _“Why did I ever agree to this?”_ she wondered under the haze of another blissful climax. Yet she knew why, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

The rest of the week passed in a whirlwind of cock and cum until finally a special day arrived that the inmates had taken to affectionately calling “Cum Toilet Tuesday.” The premise was simple: drag their free use sheriff into the bathroom, tie her up to a urinal, and let the men fuck her as they pleased. However, they weren’t content to let Caitlyn carry out the day comfortably. Instead, they tied her to the wall with both legs folded upward and her ankles restrained on each side of her head. The position not only gave all the men full, unrestrained access to her lower holes but also allowed all the cum they pumped inside to drizzle out and empty into the urinal drain below.

Which was for the best because there was a lot of cum that needed to be drained. More than ever before, prisoners filed into the bathroom to take advantage of their trussed-up fuckdoll. The humiliating position only added to their perverse enjoyment of the sheriff, particularly in the way they could look Caitlyn directly in her dazed, unfocused eyes as they made her scream and cum again and again on their dicks. “Might need to get a new toy soon, boys! This one is broken,” said one convict as he pumped a gooey load into Caitlyn’s ass. The sheriff’s face had become stuck in a permanent ahegao expression, even when there wasn’t a dick inside her. “Maybe we should riot again and get them to send us another cumdump.”

“Yeah, good idea,” said another once he swapped in with his friend. He looked down at both her pussy and ass, only to find them both overflowing with off-white cum. But he wasn’t particularly picky, so he just shrugged and sheathed himself inside her warm cunt. “Maybe we can get Vi in here to join her friend. Bet we could teach that hot slut a thing or two.”

Vaguely, Caitlyn was aware of the men discussing plans to lure her partner into the very same trap she had so foolishly fallen for, yet she was too cock-drunk to make sense of it. Instead, the insensate girl just drooled all over herself as more cocks pumped away at her body and stuffed more of their foul seed up inside. Eventually, the ridiculous amount of cum had become too much for the bathroom’s plumbing to bear, and the drain below clogged up from all their accumulated filth. But none of the men were willing to call it quits yet, so they prolonged their sordid session even further by fetching a simple bucket and placing it on the floor to catch all the cum and love-juices oozing from Caitlyn’s holes.

It took less than an hour for that to overflow and, rather than simply pour it down the sink, one particularly clever inmate got a dastardly idea. “Time to empty the cum toilet!” he declared before grabbing the bucket, hoisting it over the sheriff’s head, and turning it upside down. Gallons of cum, most of which had been inside her pussy and ass, poured all over Caitlyn’s face, clinging to her eyelashes, cheeks, and nose. But a good amount drizzled into her open mouth where it pooled atop her tongue before sliding backward down her throat. In her mind-broken state, Caitlyn had no way of knowing what was happening in that moment. She only knew that cum was filling her mouth, and she could only respond in the same way she had been trained the last few days: swallow.

All the men laughed as they watched Piltover’s high-and-mighty sheriff chug down mouthful after mouthful of cold, stale cum while even more poured downward in a never-ending waterfall from the steel pail. They all knew Caitlyn was their whore now, willing to mindlessly comply with whatever depraved acts they forced upon her. While initially the inmates had sought only to teach a lesson to the cold bitch that had put them away, now they found themselves in possession of a cocksleeve worth all the money in the world. All of them would be more than happy to carry out the rest of their sentence without a single complaint, so long as Caitlyn hung around.


End file.
